


Hole in my soul

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Season/Series 10, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después del 10x07. Dean ha perdido la poca esperanza que le quedaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hole in my soul

**Título:** [Hole in my soul](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iz3T80zom_4)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Personajes** **:** Dean, Castiel, Sam.

 **Fandom:** Supernatural

 **Disclaimer:** Ellos no me pertenecen, no hay ánimo de lucro, they belong to each other.

**Sin betear.**

**Warning:** ninguno.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Spoilers:** después del 10x07

 

 

 

HOLE IN MY SOUL

 

 

Dean cerró la puerta de su habitación tras él. Sam iba delante. Llevaba en la mano una bolsa con algo para comer y varias cervezas.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras cenaban, hasta que Dean pensó que ya era suficiente.

— Sam. Sabes que algún día tendremos que morir, ¿verdad?

Sam esbozó una sonrisa haciendo una mueca con la boca.

— Lo sé.

— Bueno, sólo preguntaba. Igual se me olvidó explicarte eso cuando eras un niño.

Cuando era un niño. Hacía ya tanto de aquello...

— No tiene gracia, Dean. Sólo es que, no sé, no me ha gustado que tuvieras tan claro eso que le has dicho a Cole.

Dean sabía de qué hablaba, por eso no lo repitió. Entendía a su hermano y él habría manifestado lo mismo si se hubiera puesto en su lugar.

Terminó su cerveza, recogió las cosas de encima de la mesa y las tiró a la papelera que había al lado de un triste escritorio que había conocido años mejores. Luego se volvió hacia él.

— Sabes que algún día me tendrás que dejar marchar —no fue una pregunta.

Sam levantó la cabeza para mirarle. Ya le había dicho eso antes, no hacía mucho, y le seguía pareciendo igual de horrible. Podía pelearse con él, darle una paliza, pero nada de eso haría cambiar lo que Dean pensaba, por eso decidió jugar a su juego.

— Lo mismo te digo —levantó la cerveza y brindó en el aire antes de acabársela del todo—. Ambos estamos en esto, ambos nos enfrentamos con toda clase de cosas. Sólo es cuestión de suerte que alguno de ellos tenga un día bueno.

Dean apretó los dientes. No iba a discutir porque era absurdo, así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer.

— Voy a dar una vuelta con el coche, a ver si encuentro algo con lo que entretenerme.

— Asegúrate de que no cobre —Sam ni siquiera apartó los ojos de la tele, pero sabía que Dean le estaba taladrando el cogote con la mirada.

Dean fue a decirle algo, pero cambió de idea, sonrió y cerró la puerta tras él. Cuando llegó al coche, se sentó al volante y se quedó mirando el cuenta kilómetros. No era real la cifra que marcaba porque lo había tenido que cambiar en más de una ocasión. Si ese coche pudiera hablar, ¿qué diría?

Se sentía orgulloso de su nena, legado de su padre y compañera incansable allá donde fuera.

Repasando los últimos acontecimientos... ¿es que no iba a poder divertirse en la vida? ¿Todo iba a ser matar monstruos y estar en peligro? Quería echar un polvo, beberse un buen whisky y quizás echar otro polvo luego. No era pedirle tanto a la vida. Y no quería hacer nada de eso siendo un demonio porque ese no era él; era la bestia que todo el mundo llevaba escondida dentro, pero esa jodida marca del brazo la había sacado a flote con demasiada facilidad.

Pensar no le hacía bien porque removía toda la mierda que llevaba acumulada dentro. Las maletas de sus vivencias, de sus recuerdos, de las cosas que ojalá pudiera deshacerse en cualquier esquina, esas cada vez pesaban más.

Había ocultado sus sentimientos muy bien, era lo que mejor se le daba hacer y era normal, porque llevaba toda la vida haciéndolo.

Cuando fue a arrancar el motor para dar una vuelta, un coche que conocía demasiado bien aparcó a varios metros de él. Conocía de sobra quién llevaba ese coche porque nadie más en su sano juicio conduciría algo así.

Se bajó de su nena, se metió las llaves en el bolsillo y caminó hacia el recién llegado.

— Eh, Cas —más que un saludo fue un gruñido.

Castiel se volvió para mirarle.

— Dean —el ángel cerró la puerta y caminó hacia él con paso firme—. Sam me ha llamado. ¿Va todo bien?

— Sí, sólo queríamos comentar contigo algunas cosas —miró por encima de su hombro al ver que se encontraba solo—. ¿Y tu sombra?

Castiel esbozó una mueca sabiendo que hablaba de Hannah.

— Se ha marchado. Ha devuelto su recipiente y se ha ido.

Dean asintió sabiendo lo que eso significaba. Entonces señaló con la cabeza una máquina de refrescos que había al lado de la puerta del motel.

— Ven, vamos a tomarnos algo.

Sacaron dos refrescos y se sentaron en un banco de manera que originariamente era para poner leña cortada para los clientes del motel, pero ellos aprovecharon que estaba vacía.

— ¿La echas de menos? —Dean le dio un sorbo a su refresco saboreándolo por un momento sobre la lengua—. Si es que sabes lo que es eso.

Castiel asintió.

— En el tiempo que fui humano experimenté muchas de las emociones y sentimientos que tiene el hombre, y esa fue una de ellas.

— ¿Sí? ¿Y a quién echaste tú de menos?

— A ti —respondió sin dudar—. Y a Sam.

Dean guardó silencio porque no se esperaba esa respuesta. El ángel estaba siendo sincero con él, así que lo mínimo que podía hacer era corresponderle de igual manera.

— Yo también me siento solo —confesó—. La historia de mi vida es un no acabar. Antes me levantaba todas las mañanas pensando en salvar el mundo, en matar monstruos, en seguir con el negocio familiar. Ahora, cuando me levanto por las mañanas, lo único en lo que pienso es en si hoy será mi día de suerte.

— ¿Tu día de suerte? —Castiel quería cerciorarse de que lo estaba entendiendo bien.

— Sí. Cuando lucho contra algo, a veces me planteo levantar el arma. Separar los brazos y exponer el pecho —confesó—. Dejar que todo termine de una vez.

El ángel frunció el ceño por sus palabras. Eso que estaba escuchando no le estaba gustando nada.

— No puedes rendirte, Dean.

Dean esbozó una sonrisa mirando al suelo.

— Estoy muy cansado, Cas. Me duele el cuerpo, y el alma. He perdido la fe en todo, incluso en Sam muchas veces. Sé que el mundo no puede ser salvado y eso me hace preguntarme que para qué o para quienes lucho.

— Para mí.

Dean no se esperaba esa respuesta del ángel. Levantó la cabeza y la giró para mirarle porque no entendía nada. Castiel asintió.

— Yo lo di todo por ti, Dean, rompí con el cielo, con mis hermanos, con todo lo que conocía hasta el momento, y todo eso lo hice porque confiaba en ti —guardó unos segundos de silencio—. Y aún confío.

— Cas... —quiso callarle, pero el ángel siguió hablando.

— Cuando fui a buscarte al infierno, no sabía qué esperar. Sé que había sido expresamente creado para ti, Dean, para sacarte de allí, para cumplir una misión. Ahora esa misión ya no existe —fue bajando progresivamente la voz—, y sólo me quedas tú.

Dean sabía lo que era vagar por la vida sin una misión, sin un propósito. Era como estar a la deriva perdido en alta mar.

— No puedes centrar toda tu vida en mí, Cas. Los ángeles han recuperado el cielo. Puedes volver con ellos, ser su líder. Ellos lo están deseando.

— Yo no quiero nada de eso —Castiel tenía encogido los ojos como si se estuviera protegiendo de una luz muy brillante.

— Ya —Dean suspiró mirando cómo sus manos actuaban mecánicamente dando vueltas a la lata de refresco—. Tú sólo me quieres a mí.

Castiel levantó la cabeza para mirarle. Se irguió en su asiento y asintió solemne.

— Así es. Toda mi existencia es por y para ti.

Ahí estaba la respuesta que había estado buscando últimamente. ¿Para qué se arriesgaba día a día si no quedaba nada por lo que luchar? Pero sí; quedaba Castiel.

Le puso una mano sobre la rodilla y la apretó, agradeciéndole sus palabras.

— Gracias, Cas. Cada vez tengo más claro que sin ti, me habría rendido hace mucho tiempo.

Castiel no supo qué decirle. Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos, perdidos el uno en el otro, reconociéndose y dándose las gracias mutuamente.

— Vamos con Sam —Dean se levantó y le tendió una mano, como si ángel necesitara ayuda para levantarse—. Él también se siente perdido —comentó comprendiendo a su hermano—. Y solo.

Dean echó a andar hacia la habitación pensando que el ángel le seguía. Cuando se dio cuenta de que eso no era así, se volvió y regresó a su lado.

— ¿Pasa algo? —se acercó con el ceño fruncido.

— Necesitas un abrazo.

Dean levantó las cejas incrédulo.

— No me gustan los abrazos, Cas, no los necesito. A no ser que vengan de alguna guapa camarera —sonrió ante su propia broma. Cuando vio que el ángel no le seguía el rollo, abandonó esa sonrisa falsa y lo miró serio—. No te vas a mover hasta que te de uno, ¿no es eso?

Castiel apretó los dientes y levantó un poco la cabeza, intentando, quizás inconscientemente, no dejarse llevar por lo que Dean quería que pensara.

— Quizás puedes engañar al mundo, Dean, y a tu hermano, pero no a mí.

— Bien —gruñó—. Vamos.

Y comenzó de nuevo a andar hacia la habitación. Ésta vez sabía que Cas iba detrás porque oía sus pasos, y era complicado porque en su cabeza no dejaba de resonar las palabras del ángel una y otra vez.

Cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más, se giró, miró a Cas y lo abrazó. Castiel, inmediatamente, lo envolvió con sus brazos formando un refugio cálido para él.

Dean había escondido la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y había cerrado los ojos. Lo abrazaba con fuerzas, como si temiera que lo dejara allí sólo y abandonado.

— Dean —susurró el ángel sobre su pelo—. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó al ver que el abrazo duraba demasiado. Eso no era normal en él. Cuando hizo amago de soltarle para mirarle la cara, Dean se agarró más fuerte a él.

— No me sueltes, Cas, no me sueltes. Por favor. Todavía no.

Y no lo soltaría, no hasta que estuviera preparado. Podría quedarse así toda la vida si Dean se lo pedía.

Cuando Dean estuvo listo, tosió ligeramente y se separó. Se pasó las manos por los ojos y respiró hondo intentando recomponerse. Antes de darse la vuelta para girar el picaporte y entrar en la habitación, levantó la cabeza y miró al ángel.

Ambas miradas se cruzaron y se quedaron así durante un rato.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no hacía falta. Sólo se oía el sonido de los pájaros a lo lejos. La mirada vidriosa de Dean dejó escapar una lágrima durante un segundo, lo que tardó en quitársela con el dorso de la mano.

— Cas —murmuró apenas sin salirle la voz—. Si me vuelvo a perder. ¿Saldrías de nuevo a buscarme?

Castiel asintió sin pensárselo.

— Removeré cielo y tierra hasta tenerte de nuevo conmigo.

Con esas palabras Dean se sintió mucho mejor, ya no tan vacío por dentro, ni ta solo. Se vistió su cara de “No pasa nada, Sammy, vamos a por todas” y abrió la habitación para no preocupar más aún a su hermano. Era algo que había estado haciendo toda la vida y, posiblemente, eso fuera lo último que hiciera antes de rendirse del todo; decirle a Sam que todo iba a salir bien.

 

 

FIN

 

 

 


End file.
